Will You Catch Me?
by sakume
Summary: Rini is torn over her inability to speak to Pegasus since he has disappeared and she has returned to the future. As she wakes in the night, one burning question remains in her mind. Will he catch her? Sweet one shot. RiniXHelios or ChibiusaXPegasus


_First of all, I have only seen perhaps one quarter of a Sailor moon in my life, not including the theme song. I have no idea how the series works. I was just researching a bit for fun, and discovered this couple. After watching a few anime music videos, I decided to try a short one shot. Please don't flame me if I mess up details. _

(Will You Catch Me?)

Rini closed her soft eyes, trying to fall to sleep. Even through all her efforts, she found it too difficult. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned, her gentle gloved hands squeezing the sheets against her icy body. She inhaled a despairing breath and she decided against going into her parent's room. Normally, she would. Tonight…tonight was broken. She needed to talk to him…just a little.

Instead of creeping into her parent's bed, she made her way towards the open window of her room, clutching her plush teddy bear in one hand. Staring at the moon's round figure, she began to think of Pegasus. Her room was the tallest on the balcony, near the brimming tower of the castle.

"Why?" her tiny voice asked, on the verge of tears. "Why did you have to leave me? I don't want you gone…I miss you…"

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. If she tried hard enough, she could almost feel the warmth of his kiss. It was different than her mother or father…it made her feel all warm and happy inside. She hadn't expected it, to be sure. It was something that just for a moment, made time stop.

She had read many fairy tales since she had returned…always the hero found the poor, sad, girl and swept her off her feet. Every story…none of them described it right. It was so much more than the words described. Even the pictures were wrong. The expression on the face of the girl was never right.

It was supposed to be a happy ending, wasn't it? Isn't that how they always ended? Then why did she feel so sad? "Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" she thought, allowing the moisture to gather in her large orbs until they tricked down her cheeks.

She had never told her parents about her first kiss…anything about Pegasus. Maybe her mother already knew…maybe not. She didn't think about that. In a world like this one, it was hard to conceal your feelings. No one would have believed she could feel so strongly about him. Especially being so young…

"In this world…maybe you remember? When we met…in my dreams…" It was impossible for him to hear her, she knew that. Only in her heart and mind could they meet, and when he had left, she had never dreamed…never again. Maybe he couldn't hear her…but she could always hope.

"Sometimes…I still think of you. Why haven't you come back? I'm sorry if I did something wrong…I miss you. I want to dream again, Pegasus." She glanced up at the stars, their glimmering lights were like guides in the dark. "Use the stars, can't you? Can you find me by the stars?" she asked, her voice fading into the night.

Cool vapors arose before her eyes as she exhaled, goose bumps breaking out on her milky white skin. "Can you use them? Don't let them fade…I've tried to dream…I've tried…I can't help it! I want to see you, and I'm trying!" she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks at a faster rate. "I really am trying!"

"I can't figure out what to do, Pegasus…can you help me, please?" she asked, falling to her knees, her silky white nightgown cascading around her tiny frail form. "Can you just talk with me? Just once?..." The only reply was a steady whispering of the wind, the crackling branches laughed at the small girl's pleas as the steady breeze blew through them. "I know you said that you cannot come back here without my dreams…but I'm trying! I'm trying!"

She reached for the back of her teddy bear, her fragile fingers gripping the zipper that opened the stuffing area. She carefully slid it down, pulling out her greatest treasure…a single feather from his wing. It was as silky as her mother's dresses, she could hardly feel it. "I want to live my life…like you said I should…fighting for what's right…" she whispered. "But I want you here too!" When she still received no answer, she dropped the teddy bear, squeezing the feather as if it were the last thing on earth.

The moonlight streamed into her room, illuminating the stealthy shadows in a luminescent glow. Eerily, she stepped up on the balcony, staring below, her heart beginning to beat faster. "If I fall…like I did before…would you catch me, Helios? Would you catch me?"

Whispering these words to herself, she stepped over the gray stone's barrier, clutching the edge with all her strength as she teetered over the other side of the balcony. Her feet could hardly find grips; she had to stand on tip-toe to keep her balance. "Would you catch me?" She found her fingertips slipping, yet she made no effort to climb back over.

"Rini!" her mother's voice rang out in urgency, the girl turned a little to see her father in the doorway, and her mother already approaching. "Rini! How did you get there? Don't worry! I'm here! I'm coming…just hold on…" She slowly began to step closer, her hand extended. "Honey…just take my hand…I'll pull you back over."

Her pink hair coming out of its' buns, Rini looked back towards the ground. "He'll catch me…he'll catch me…" she whispered, a tear falling from her chin.

"Rini! Please! Take my hand…it'll be alright! Here…" Her mother's footsteps approached even closer, she was inches away now.

Putting all the trust she contained in her little heart with his figure, she let her fingertips let go, falling from the balcony. Her mother's shrill scream echoed through the night, Rini could hear her transforming into one of her forms already; surely spreading wings to save her.

"Helios…catch me…" The wind whipped past her face, letting her hair fly back. She spread her arms wide, closing her eyes, a peaceful smile on her face, the feather wiping away all her fears in the comfort of his memory. After what seemed hours, but in reality was only a few seconds, there was a sudden thud, she felt her body hit with great force on a surface.

"He…didn't…catch me…" she whispered. Her body must have been numb, for she felt no pain. Slowly, every inch of her dreading the thought of the possible struggle to live she may go through, Rini opened her eyes. Instantly, she realized she was not on the ground at all; she was on something velvety, and large. Her heart leaped into her throat when she realized who it was…Pegasus, his shining white figure sparkling in the night.

She dug her fingers into his mane, burying her streaming tears into his skin. "I thought you wouldn't…I'm sorry, Helios. I just thought…you wouldn't…come…"

As she began to nuzzle him, drifting into a blissful dreamland, she saw him turn, his faithful, gentle eyes gleaming. "My dearest little dreamer…I will _always _be there to catch you."


End file.
